


Anything For My Guy:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Fireplaces, General, Getaway/Getaways, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Slash, Talking, Traditions, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny take a vacation to New Jersey, where they relax after the everything had happened with the transplant, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Anything For My Guy:

*Summary: Steve & Danny take a vacation to New Jersey, where they relax after the everything had happened with the transplant, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was definitely feeling better, after what he went through with being shot, & the transplant. He suggested a vacation to New Jersey, where they can relax with his family, & have fun too in the process.

“This was the best idea that you ever had, Babe, I think we should make it a tradition of picking a place for vacation”, The Blond said with a smile, & as they cuddled up by the resort fireplace, where they are staying. It was a long day, They needed some time alone.

“Sounds good to me, Next time, It will be your turn, & we will be together forever always”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he sealed the deal with a kiss. The Blond smiled, cause he loves it when they plan stuff together, & they are together too.

“Thank you for all you had done for me, Including a second chance on life, Danno, I love you so much”, Steve said, as the former seal was peppering his lover’s sweet face with kisses. “Anything for my guy”, The Shorter Man answered with a big smile. They enjoyed their evening together, before they went to bed.

Eddie & Clara Williams, Danny’s parents, knew that one day with family was enough, so they had them to themselves for a family dinner. It was perfect, & just what the couple needed on their vacation. Steve had something to get off his chest, & wanted to tell them.

“Eddie, Clara, I just want to tell guy that your son is it for me, & I would do everything in my power to make him so happy, Like he deserves to be”, The Five-O Commander said, as he made that vow right then, & there. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said this to his parents.

“He makes me happy, Ma & Pop, The Kids adore him, & always make sure that we are always placed first”, The Blond reassures his parents. Steve blushes at the compliment, & said softly, “Thanks, Danny”. The Elder Williamses smiled at what is happening between their son, & his lover.

“Good, That’s what we want to hear, We want both of you to be happy, Also, Steve, You **_are_** family, Never doubt about that”, The Former Firefighter told him with a smile, Clara backed her husband up, by saying this to them. “We wish you nothing, but the best”, The Two Men got emotional, thanked them, & enjoyed the rest of family time with them.

The End.


End file.
